cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Rufus Sewell
Rufus Sewell (1967 - ) Deaths in Film *''Dirty Weekend ''(1993) [Tim]: Beaten to death with a claw hammer by Lia Williams. *''Victory (1995) '[Martin Ricardo] Shot twice by Sam Neill. *The Woodlanders ''(1997) '[Giles Winterborne] Dies (off-screen) from a combination of pneumonia and an unspecified illness. *''Bless the Child ''(2000) [Eric Stark]: Shot in the chest by Jimmy Smits. *''Helen of Troy ''(2003) [Agamemnon]: Stabbed to death by his wife (Katie Blake) in a pool, after she finds out that he sacrificed their daughter (Kristina Paris). *''The Legend of Zorro ''(2005) [Count Armand]: Killed in a train crash after Antonio Banderas and Catherine Zeta-Jones tie him to the front of the train. *''The Illusionist ''(2006) [Crown Prince Leopold]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head. *''Vinyan ''(2008) [Paul Bellman]: Stabbed and impaled with bamboo spears by the Vinyan (ghost children), as Emmanuelle Beart looks on in horror. His body is shown again afterwards as the Vinyan disembowel him. *''Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012) ''[Adam]: Punched through the chest by Benjamin Walker, after Benjamin wraps a silver watch-chain around his fist, he then falls back into an inferno of a burning bridge. *''Hotel Noir'' (2012) '[''Felix]: Shot by Robert Forster. *All Things to All Men ''(2013) '[Jonathon Parker] Shot in the back by Leo Gregory. *''Binky Bill the Movie ''(2015; animated] [Sir Claude] Eaten by a crocodile. *''Gods of Egypt (2016) '[Urshu] Falls to his death after a fight between him and Brenton Thwaites. Deaths in Television *She Creature '(Mermaid Chronicles Part 1: She Creature)' ''(2001) [''Angus]: Killed by Rya Kihlstedt after she transforms into a monster. *The Pillars Of The Earth: Legacy ''(2010)' [Tom Builder]: Smashed in the head by the hilt of David Oakes' sword, he's lying prostrate when Oakes dismounts and plunges his sword through his chest during the attack on the market. *''Parade's End ''(2012) [Reverend Duchemin]: Having been sent home from the mental asylum, he is upstairs in the bath when Anne-Marie Duff sees red water pouring down the downstairs wall. We then see a long shot of him lying dead in the overflowing bath. We can see only his head and shoulders and his right arm, no hand, and his left arm is in the water so must assume he has slashed his wrists. *''Restless ''(2012) [Lucas Romer]: Shot (off-screen) by Hayley Atwell. Gallery Armand's death.png|Rufus Sewell, just before death, in The Legend of Zorro TPOTE1x05_0990.jpg|Rufus Sewell in The Pillars of Earth dw.jpg|Rufus Sewell in Dirty Weekend pe_ep3_0075.jpg|Rufus Sewell in Parade's End illusionist.jpg.png|Rufus Sewell, before his death, in The Illusionist Sewell, Rufus Sewell, Rufus Sewell, Rufus Sewell, Rufus Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by train wreck Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by slashing